1. Field of the Invention
The present invention generally relates to a power supply with a battery charger and, in particular, to a power supply and a battery charger for charging a battery in an emergency display sign.
2. Description of the Related Art
Emergency signs include exit signs, warning signs and emergency lighting to provide information to people during an emergency situation, such as a power outage, a bomb threat or a fire. Since line power may be lost during such situations, the emergency sign should be provided with its own power supply in the form of a storage battery. It is imperative that the battery be maintained in a charged condition so that the display operates when needed.
Battery charging circuits for emergency signs are known from, for example, Gilbert U.S. Pat. No. 4,682,147.